Small Tears
"Small Tears" is the second episode of the second season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' fifteenth episode overall. Summary Following a traumatic event, Gemma finds herself unable to tell either Clay or Jax about it. Meanwhile, a rival porn producer (Tom Arnold) moves to put Luanne out of business; and Clay takes exception to Jax's hasty decision making. Plot Gemma must deal with the after effects of getting raped by the white separatist gang, and Unser finds her after receiving an anonymous tip on where she would be. She refuses to be taken to the hospital, but gets in touch with Tara instead. Tara treats her, and Gemma asks both Unser and Tara to not mention the rape to Clay or the rest of SAMCRO. If the rape was a clear message of retaliation, then Gemma doesn't want give Zobelle's gang the satisfaction or escalating the tensions between the gangs of Charming. Unser crashes Gemma's car so that it looks like she was in an accident. Alvarez gets in touch with Clay, saying that one of his men had been offed by the Niners and now wants to buy guns to get vengeance. The victim was the one Opie killed and tagged as a SAMCRO hit but Jax retagged to look like the One-Niners did it. Clay claims that he can't give them the guns because of the ATF investigation. After Tig suggests that Jax tampered with the body, Clay goes ballistic. A meeting with the One-Niners ends with SAMCRO offering to sell them guns, but AJ is in hiding, taking pictures of the entire thing. Unser shows up and informs Clay that Gemma's been in a car wreck. At the hospital, Gemma tells Tara she isn't ready to see Clay yet. Tara goes out to the waiting room to tell Clay Gemma is still being examined. Clay then confronts Jax about the altered body, but Jax attempts to brush the incident off saying that he did it for the good of the club. Unser recieves a phone call that the Feds raided Otto's old lady Luanne's porn studio. Jax offers to go meet Otto to handle it. Otto's old lady Luanne is receiving some pressure from an another pornography outfit set up in the town. Jax informs Otto that he'll take care of things. Back at the hospital, Weston sees Clay playing with Abel, looking as if nothing happened with Gemma. He reports back to Zobelle that Gemma didn't tell Clay about the rape, and therefore did not deliver their message to SAMCRO. Weston asks what they will do if Gemma doesn't tell Clay, and Zobelle assures him that they underestimated Gemma, but will keep trying to unravel her. Clay finally gets to see Gemma, who acts a bit distant. She holds it together but breaks down as soon as Clay leaves. Jax and a few SAMCRO guys pay a visit to Luanne at her studio. Luanne tells Jax that the rival porno producers are trying to take away Luanne's girls. Luanne asks for the money SAMCRO owes her, but Jax tells her that can't happen right now. Jax and some SAMCRO guys give the producer, Georgie Caruso, a visit, but Georgie doesn't seem too intimidated by their threats. But after Georgie goes ahead and beats up one of the girls who worked for Luanne, SAMCRO returns to destroy Georgie's set and basically tell him that they mean business. And it actually makes sense, so Jax suggests that SAMCRO should get into producing pornography. They would give Luanne protection and keep half of the profits her company makes from sales, and in return, Luanne can call off the debt that SAMCRO owes her. The rest of the gang is game to accept the offer, but Clay is a little wary of it. SAMCRO and the One-Niners meet for the gun exchange, but it goes horribly wrong when the Mayans swoop in an ambush. Opie, perhaps still reeling from the death of his wife, appears way too wreckless in the ensuing gunfight. Opie walks towards the Mayans and opens fire as they try to drive away. Bobby ends up getting shot in the shoulder. Clay hands the payment back to the One-Niners, telling them to let the Mayans take the guns. He says they need to attend to Bobby. It's revealed that the white separatist gang was responsible for telling the Mayans that the trade was going to go down that night. All for a chance to get at the Sons. Tara treats Bobby's wound, but Jax and Clay are at odds now. Jax defends his actions at tampering with the body, and Clay is willing to take on the challenge for leadership, as long as Jax doesn't make things personal. After that confrontation, Jax goes to talk to Gemma on the roof of the bar, where Gemma claims that she's alright. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * Johnny Lewis as Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston (credit only) * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting cast Special guest stars * Adam Arkin as Ethan Zobelle Guest stars * Tom Arnold as Georgie Caruso * Tory Kittles as Laroy Wayne * Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez * Dendrie Taylor as Luann Delaney * Dayton Callie as Chief Wayne Unser * Callard Harris as Edmond Hayes * Henry Rollins as AJ Weston * Cleo King as Neeta * Kristen Renton as Ima * Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Co-stars * Jaye Razor as Georgie's Muscle * E.R. Ruiz as Gill Uncredited * Kurt Sutter as Otto 'Big Otto' Delaney Notable Quotes Jax: Something wrong? Clay: They found that Mayan we visited. He was throwing up nine fingers. Mayans are a little ticked at the Niners. Jax: I made a decision for the good of the club. Clay: You settle that shit on your own? Jax: Yeah. Spur-of-the-moment seemed like the right thing. I'm sure you can understand. Clay: That little judgment call you made for the good of the club? It came back to bite us in the ass and almost killed Bobby. Jax: I see that. Clay: Whatever you may think, the truth is everything I do is to protect what we got. It's never arbitrary. And it's never reactive. Been doing this for 30 years, I know a few things. Jax: Taking that tag off the Mayan was the right decision. You know that. Clay: You wanna challenge me? Fine, I don't give a shit. But the minute it stops becoming about this club and it starts becoming personal they'll know that. They'll lose respect for you and they won't trust you anymore. And then you'll be handling everything on your own. Think about that…son. Gemma: This wasn't about me. Unser: Well, what do you mean? Gemma: What those animals did. It was to hurt Clay and Jax. Anyone finds out, they win. I can't let that happen. Church meetings Jax: There's a ton of guys like Georgie out there. If Luann can't pay her talent, they'll keep coming, so to speak. Clay: That's why she wants the 50K, but that's not gonna happen. Jax: Obviously. But we can offer her something else; a partner. Clay: What are you talking about? Jax: The empty gun warehouse we just built. Same size as Caruso Films. Clay: All of a sudden, you're Larry Flynt? Jax: Georgie's just a scumbag with muscle and a lease, right? His staff and talent do all the work. We already have staff and talent. Luann. Bobby: So we're the scumbags with the lease and the muscle? Jax: Why not? We offer her protection, a space, front her a little cash for the shit the feds took, split the profits. Juice: Yeah, and I could upgrade her internet shit. There's plenty of room for servers in that space. And that's where the real cash is. Chibs: And I was blessed with an excellent eye for casting. Clay: Clubs get into trouble when they take on too much. Jax: Guns have been downsized. We could use the extra income. (Clay sighs) Jax: It's a legitimate business, Clay. We run it clean, feds think we turned over a new leaf, they go away. Chibs: And at the very least, we'll get Bobby laid. Clay: Thoughts? Chibs: Everybody loves pussy. Opie: I second that. Juice: Third it. Tig: I'm a very big fan of pussy. Clay: All in favor? Like I got to ask.... (everyone raises their hands) Chibs: PUSSY! Clay: Looks like we're making movies. (hits gavel) We got a delivery to make. Jax: I'll tell Luann she's got a new partner. ---- (not technically a church meeting) Clay: (to Jax)-That little judgement call you made for the good of the club? It came back to bite us in the ass. Almost killed Bobby. Jax: I see that. Clay: Whatever you may think, the truth is everything I do is to protect what we got. It's never arbitrary. And it's never reactive. Been doing this for 30 years. I know a few things. Jax: Taking that tag off the Mayan was the right decision. You know that. Clay: You wanna challenge me? Fine. I don't give a shit. But the minute it stops becoming about this club and it starts becoming personal, they'll know that. They'll lose respect for you, and they won't trust you anymore. And then you'll be handling everything on your own. Think about that..... son. Notes *Jax Teller says to Luann Delaney "did you think we were gonna Adriana you?" This is a reference to and the fact that Drea de Matteo (Adriana) plays Wendy Case. *Gemma decides she doesn't want anybody to know about her rape, yet she told Karen Oswald "the only thing worse than everyone knowing, is no one knowing." *Georgie Caruso likens Jax to . This is a possible inside joke to the fact that people compare Charlie Hunnam to Brad Pitt. Featured Music * Katey Sagal - "Ruby Tuesday" * The Upsidedown - "If You Are Hell Girl" * Alberta Cross - "Low Man" 202 Category:Season 2